I'm NOT a lady
by NatyEscribe
Summary: "El amor es el amor hermano. Es la única cosa en el mundo que no tiene reglas y nunca las tendrá, así que si realmente le amas, buscaras la forma de estar junto a él, sea como sea" Por eso, esa noche, solo seré una dama. USUK. Finales del siglo XIX.


Era difícil.

Los modales de una dama.

Hablar delicadamente, no chismear, comer con el tenedor y cuchillo correcto (Que a veces eran más de 15), usar vestidos horribles, sonreír cuando era debido, no coquetear con un hombre, siempre ir derecha (aunque su espalda esté a punto de romperse)…

En resumen, ser una estatua y a la vez un ángel.

El problema es que ÉL no era una dama, era un chico, caballero, hombre, macho, niño, ejemplar de la masculinidad supuestamente…Entonces…

¿Por qué estaba en esa fiesta con un vestido de su hermana rojo, resaltando su cintura y una peluca que cubría su corto cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y sus horrendas cejas, usando tacones que le mataban los pies, teniendo maquillaje, siendo completamente una dama?

Ah claro, era ese chico que la primera noche que vino con su hermana a esa fiesta de sus (Ruidosos) amables vecinos lo vio.

Era el mayor de los gemelos, un poco más alto que el menor, de ojos azules cielo y a la vez mar que usaba lentes con un (mal puesto) traje de fiesta negro; parecía el príncipe perfecto para las damas, prostitutas, madres…Pero él no era una chica.

_-Joven Arthur, Jovencita Elizabeth…-Había sido la primera noche  
>-Elizabetha- Había corregido su hermana por 5 vez al hombre dueño de la casa y se notaba (al menos para su hermano) la voz de irritación que llevaba.<br>-Oh, discúlpeme de nuevo…Les presento a mis hijos, Alfred F. Jones y Matthew Wiliams Jones_

_-¡Un placer, I'm The Hero de este lugar, vengo a salvar a Inglaterra!-Grito entusiasmado el mayor de los hermanos.  
>-Por favor hermano, cálmate un poco…-Intento el menor, mas parecía que el rubio no hacía caso.<br>-Sí que eres fastidioso –Había dicho él y su hermana se reía del comentario  
>-Y tú eres un vejestorio muerto andante aburrido.<br>-Tengo 21 años, por favor…  
>-Y yo 19, así que soy más joven que tu, vejestorio-<em>

Esa fue su primera pelea, tan estúpida y a la vez divertida.  
>Después de eso, siempre pensaba en el chico proveniente de Estados Unidos, en lo fastidioso que era, que su ego era mucho más grande que su país de proveniencia, lo infantil e inmaduro que era para su edad. Y así había sido por unos 5 largos meses donde su amistad seguía creciendo y el joven ingles se dio cuenta, en una de esas fiestas, que sentía algo prohibido por el americano cuando este se le acerco más de la cuenta a su rostro y sintió que su mundo caía sus pies como lo conocía y solo podía ver los labios de Alfred acercarse a los suyos, solo para susurrarle que tenia la camisa manchada (claro que se enojo lanzándole un pobre pie de limón en la cara al americano sin saber la razón del enojo de su amigo ingles [?]) y se retiro de la fiesta con los ojos aguados; su corazón aun latía a tal velocidad que se sorprendió colocándose la mano en el pecho y pensar en Alfred. Había leído sobre ese sentimiento, se llamaba amor…Pero…<br>Estaba mal…El era un chico y su vecino también lo era, no podía…Amarlo…

Esa fue la primera noche que lloro por un chico, y ojala hubiera sido la ultima, aunque el corazón de Arthur no lo dejaba de fastidiar con los buenos recuerdos de este…  
>Decidió un mes después de todo esto, contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido…Claro que esperaba otra reacción de ella al decirle que estaba enamorado de un chico.<p>

_-Es tan tierno~ Mi hermano mayor tiene un amor prohibido con el vecino más guapo de toda Inglaterra-  
>-Eli…Por favor, necesito tu ayuda ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos?<br>-No puedes hacerlo  
>-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?<br>-Hermano, a pesar de ser mayor, se mas cosas de las que tu podrías imaginar…Cuando alguien se enamora, no es solo atracción lo que uno siente, si no que todo tu cuerpo se altera al ver esa persona especial…-  
>-Pero…La sociedad y…<br>-El amor es el amor hermano. Es la única cosa en el mundo que no tiene reglas y nunca las tendrá, así que si realmente le amas, buscaras la forma de estar junto a él, sea como sea –Le dijo mientras sonreia._

_-…Gracias Elizabetha…_

Después de eso, su querida hermana menor le prometió ayudarle a buscar una manera de decirle a Alfred F. Jones lo que sentía por el, claro que fue complicado al principio…  
>No fue a ninguna de sus fiestas por 2 meses, estaba muy ocupado caminando recto con libros, aprendiendo a respirar con el corsét , a tomar té como las señoritas (al parecer había un modo para las damas y otro para los caballeros), a usar tacones, a comer con los 20 tenedores, caminar con gracia, correr con gracia, montar a caballo con gracia, hablar con gracia…<p>

_-¡¿Acaso todo tiene que tener gracia de antílope?-Grito  
>Su hermana le calló con un golpe en la cabeza<br>-Las señoritas no gritan  
>-Tú no eres el mejor ejemplo…<br>Otro golpe de parte de su "Querida" hermana_

Y lo vio, con su traje mal puesto, su cabello rebelde y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que lo había cautivado, pero algo andaba mal.  
>Sus ojos no mostraban felicidad, y eso lo asusto demasiado.<br>Elizabetha también noto al joven americano estar deprimido y camino junto a él.

-Joven Alfred  
>-¡Elizabetha! –Grito entusiasmado el chico al verla<br>-Lamento no haber venido últimamente, hemos estado ocupados…  
>-¿Su hermano ha venido?-Dijo esperanzado<br>-Lo lamento nuevamente, no ha podido venir, aun anda muy ocupado…

Volvieron a notar como el joven rubio decaía, su sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos azules se apagaban. Arthur sentía las ganas de quitarse la peluca y decir que era él, que todo estaba bien, pero su hermanita lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

-Alfred, ella es mi amiga Alice, viene del sur de Inglaterra…  
>-Un placer –Dijo Arthur con su perfecto acento ingles y con la perfecta afinación de una chica.<br>-El gusto es mío, Alice…Dime, ¿Te eh visto en alguna otra parte?  
>-Puede que sí –Dijo con cuidado<p>

Así estuvieron un largo rato, charlando sobre cosas que no parecían importantes, sobre política en otros países, sobre su viaje, cosas cotidianas, e incluso el té.

-Es obvio que el té es mucho mejor que el café-  
>-No lo es, Alice<br>-¡Si lo es!  
>-Eres igualita a Arthur-Rio el americano y suspiro-Ojala estuviera aquí con nosotros<p>

Su corazón volvió al ritmo normal (a todo lo que daba) que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Alfred, empezó a temblar levemente, no se había dado cuenta que estaban solos en el jardín caminando sin algún rumbo en especial. Era el momento indicado para decirle lo que sentía y quien era realmente…

-Alfred, yo…  
>-¿Sabes Alice? Estoy enamorado-<p>

Su mundo empezó a caer a sus pies…

-Esa persona es perfecta en todo sentido, amo como huele su cabello, sus ojos son tan especiales…

Su zapatilla de cristal no tenia dueño…Se rompió apenas la había soltado…

-Y creo que le pediré matrimonio, aun que no creo que acepte…

No sabe en qué momento dejo de escuchar al americano, solo sabe que le dio la espalda y se quito la peluca, tirándola al suelo, dejo los tacones a un lado y salió corriendo, entrando al laberinto de la familia Jones, solo queriéndose perder en él y no volver a salir más. Quería encontrar el mundo de los cuentos de hadas, donde el amor triunfaba sobre el mal, donde nadie quedaba solo y la justicia siempre estaba allí, del lado de los buenos.  
>Que tonto había sido, se sentía un inútil e imbécil, nada de lo que había hecho o dicho había influenciado al americano, solo era un amigo, nada más que un amigo…<br>En medio del laberinto se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas, llorando como nunca había llorado, necesitaba un final feliz, quería SU final feliz…

-…¿Arthur?...-

Levanto la vista y allí estaba Alfred, sosteniendo los zapatos de la dama Alice y el supuesto cabello de la dama. Bajo la mirada, dejando que su cabello rubio despeinado cubriera sus ojos llorosos aun.

-Con que eras tú…Por eso cuando estaba con ella, yo…  
>-No importa Alfred…<br>-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?  
>-Se feliz con la mujer que hayas decidido estar, seguro ella estará totalmente enamorada de ti…<br>-No me gusta ninguna mujer, Arthur…Bueno, hasta hoy…-Dijo el rubio menor sentándose al lado del ingles  
>-Claro que si, dijiste que la persona…<br>-¿Por qué te disfrazaste de mujer?

Hubo un buen rato de silencio, uno muy incomodo de parte del ojiverde y termino suspirando.

-Me eh enamorado de ti, Alfred F. Jones…Y solo espero que seas feliz…  
>-Quiero ser feliz junto a ti Artie- Sonrió mientras tomaba su mano con dulzura<p>

Con los ojos húmedos nuevamente, miro a su americano sonreírle con mucha alegría, descubriendo que el también estaba llorando de felicidad. Apretó su mano con dulzura mientras se fundía en un clásico beso de finales del siglo XIX.  
><em>"Por eso dicen que los cuentos de hadas existe, así que es mejor buscar el tuyo"<em>


End file.
